


Wishful Thinking

by TrashJesus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon!Hanzo, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformation, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashJesus/pseuds/TrashJesus
Summary: Hanzo makes a wish on a whim and it is granted with unintended side effects.Also Known As: Hanzo makes a wish and is stuck as a little dragon for a while.





	1. What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't quite how the mythology of these go, but lets roll with it, hm? This is a short little introductory chapter and I absolutely hate what AO3 does with the spacing on these fics, but I don't know how to fix it :/

“Did...Uh, I do the wrong thing?” Jesse shifted almost nervously while he watched Hanzo stare blankly at his unboxed present. He hadn’t really thought much about what it was or if a tourist trap item that it likely was could be taken as offensive. Inside the box, laying on a bed of colorful tissue papers was a slightly egg shaped, light pink colored, paper mache doll with a glossy coat.  Towards the top of its head was a white face, with white eyes with bushy brows and a mustache. Its body was covered in gold character that Jesse couldn’t even begin to read.

 

“It’s…” Hanzo started, tilting the box back towards the cowboy. “A daruma… Do you know what this means, McCree?”

 

Jesse froze.

 

He’d picked it up on a whim on his last undercover mission. The shop attendant said it a good luck charm, but at the time they had a red one in their hands. Were colors significant? They could have just been telling him anything to get him to buy something. He hadn’t really asked and there weren’t that many colors left for him to choose from. Swallowing hard, Jesse took off his hat, gripping it in both hands. “Now, if I’ve gone and done somethin’ ta upset ya, I’m sorry. Just saw it and thought ya might...sorry.”

 

Hanzo studied him. It didn’t appear that he was being mocked. It was likely the American really had no clue what he’d handed over. Finally, thankfully, Hanzo retracted the box, “I appreciate the thought. It was...kind of you to think of me. Thank you.”

 

Jesse lit up, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders. “Ain’t a problem. Just glad I didn’t go and insult ya.”

 

“You insult me every day you stand before me in that ridiculous attire.”

 

“Aw, now c’mon, sugarplum! That’s just down right hurtful.” he placed his hat atop his head once more, pretending the jab cut him deeply. Hanzo huffed at him, though he could see the smirk he was fighting not to show.

 

Once Hanzo was alone in the privacy of his room, he unboxed the daruma, placing it on his sparsely occupied desk.

 

“Pink.” he ‘hmph’ed to himself. His expression softened as he touched the tips of his fingers to its head, recalling how happy Jesse looked when he’d accepted the simple gift. He would have been lying to himself if he said he’d not been hoping that the choice was intentional. 

 

The doll stared back at him with blank eyes while he thought it over. It was foolish to believe in such things. 

 

_ Wishes do not come true. _

Thought the man who could summon spirit dragons. The man who had wished his brother would breathe again. Wished he could forgive him.

 

_ Perhaps. _

 

Hanzo reached into his desk, fishing out a calligraphy brush and a small pot of ink and filled in its left eye before he settled into bed.

 

* * *

 

By noon the next day, no one had seen nor heard from Hanzo. While it was odd to have him break his routine, it was not so odd for him to all but vanish. When the archer did not want to be bothered, he could not be found on base unless he deliberately wished it to be so.

 

Jesse briefly wondered if he really  _ had _ insulted Hanzo with his gift if he couldn’t find him right after. But Hanzo told him otherwise and he didn’t think for a second Hanzo was the type to coddle. He scratched his beard, wondering just what set him off to disappear this time.

 

“Are you listening, Jesse?” Angela tapped her pen against her desk idly.

 

“Whazit? Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Angie. I’m feel’n fit as a fiddle. No need ta worry yer pretty lil head.”

 

“Mmhmm. And if you’d been  _ listening _ , Jesse, you would have heard me tell you I need to actually perform a check up to confirm this. You’ve been away on a mission and I know you got yourself into trouble more than once.”

 

Before Jesse could respond, a soft blip played through the overhead com. “Doctor Ziegler, forgive my interruption, but I have a matter to bring to your attention.”

 

Angela looked up towards the communicator, though there was little need to do so. “Can it wait, Athena? I was just about to perform a check up on Jesse.”

 

“I am afraid Agent McCree’s physical condition may occupy too much of your time. While I have no data to support any intruders or attacks to the base, my sensors are indicating extreme levels of distress coming from room one hundred ten with no response to my attempts to reach them. I am authorizing medical access.”

 

Jesse’s brow furrowed for a moment in thought. “One-ten. That’s… That’s  _ Hanzo’s _ room.” the look he gave Angela was one that told her she’d have to physically fight him to stop him from heading there with her and she offered no objections. Their friendship was no secret and it would probably do more good than harm to have a friendly face with her.

 

“Hanzo! Hanzo, open up!” his fist pounded on the door and he could hear...thudding coming from the other side. Something was wrong. “Hanzo, it’s Jesse! Open the goddamn door!”

 

Angela pushed him to the side, pressing her hand to the scanner and punching in an emergency medical code. The display flashed green and the door slid open.

 

There was nothing to be seen.

 

Before them lay only the aftermath of whatever happened in there moments ago. The mattress was slipping onto the floor, the desk chair knocked over. A few of the paintings that once hung on the wall lay scattered on the floor with the rest of the mess.

 

They had both heard the noise behind the door. That sort of thing didn’t just vanish. Jesse wished he had his gun on him, but stepped inside nonetheless and heard something shuffle in the corner of the room and his eyes followed the sound.

 

Coiled up in the corner was a black, winding mass. If it weren’t for the gleam on them, Jesse wouldn’t have even known the thing had a face.

 

“What...the  _ fuck _ is that?”

  
  



	2. Adjust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any time you see [Text like this.] it is meant to be Hanzo speaking, but no one can understand him.
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter, actual development to follow. At least there's some fluff here and there.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that, yes, if you thought all the noises and stuff that Hanzo makes are based off of asian river otters, you are correct. I saw one video of one crawling on someone on the couch and I dived into otter videos after. They make the cutest sounds. And thus this fanfic was born.

His body rebelled against him.

 

His eyes had opened early that morning and aside from being able to see a little too well in the darkness, that had been the only normal thing about waking up. He reached for his phone, the alarm gently chiming to wake him, but found it was out of reach. Shifting in bed to get a little closer, he still could not reach the nightstand. It was not that far from his bed...perhaps he had just grabbed at the wrong area. Once more he tried to reach and then found himself tumbling to the floor.

 

That was when he’d noticed things were wrong. He’d braced himself for the fall and it took too long for his hands to touch the ground. He his body pressed against the carpet and realized just how much of it he felt. He went to run his hand through his hair, but his hand did not reach his head and finally...ever so slowly, he craned his neck to look at himself and just about leaped out of his skin.

 

* * *

 

Now someone knocked, or more accurately, pounded at his door, demanding to be let in. Hanzo had been considering opening the door for them once he figured out how to do that in his current state until he heard the voice. It was Jesse. There was no possible way he was going to let himself be seen like this by Jesse. He would rather see Winston’s bare backside than let Jesse witness him be disgraceful.

 

But all hope of that was dashed when he heard the door beep and slide open. His body immediately recoiled on itself and pressed into the corner, doing his best not to be seen.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ is that?” he heard Jesse ask.

 

Angela turned on the lights to get a look at what Jesse saw and her eyes went wide.

 

In the corner was...well, it was something.

 

It was such a deep black that it reminded her of space, but with the fainest shimmer of blue about it’s scales. It’s mane, too, was black, running along part of it’s back and appearing again at what she had to assume was its tail. The creature was neither as large as she would expect a dragon, but nor was it small. If she had to guess, it was maybe twice the length of a river otter (excluding the dragon’s tail) but slimmer. The only color she could see on it apart from black was the golden horns atop its head and golden nails.

 

“It’s...a dragon.” Angela said before she could stop herself.

 

Upon hazarding a closer look, it was a dragon indeed. But it looked nothing like what he’d seen before. “Udon?” he tried.

 

[ _ No, you fool. I am- _ ] rather than words, what came out of his mouth was something between an angry screech and a squeak.

 

“O-Oh.” Angela initial fear gave way to awe at a noise she could only describe as ‘cute’.

 

“...Somen?” Jesse tried again. But this time no cute noise was offered, but a huff. “Sure as hell don’t look like Soba. Y’all got another Shimada brother I need to know about? Hanzo, darlin, where are ya? And wha-”

 

[ _ I am right here! And I- I...I need… _ ] the helplessness of his situation dawned on him again and he began to skitter back and forth, whining in distress.

 

“Calm down, would ya fella? Hanzo-”

 

A whine.

 

“Hanzo, I-”

 

A snort.

 

“Listen, pal, Imma need ya to quit yer fuss’n, I’m trying to get someone who can help ya. I just gotta find Hanzo. Now unless ya can tell me where he is-” the dragon shuffled angrily, snapping its teeth and pointedly stared at Jesse. “Oh, so yer just gonna tell me. That it?” it nodded, huffing through its nose. “You...understand me?”

 

Hanzo chirped, [ _ Yes, you buffoon. _ ]

 

“Jesse, I hardly think it's actually communicating with you.”

 

“Do you know where Hanzo is?” he proceeded anyway, keeping his eyes on the pitch black dragon. It flicked its tail once and gave a single nod. Jesse pointed out the window and received a noncommittal noise. He pointed towards the bathroom, nothing. But every time his finger passed over Hanzo, the dragon squeaked out. “What, so  _ yer _ Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo gave an offended huff, straightening up his form as best he could, [ _ I have only said so numerous times! Now help me! _ ]

 

“Bull. Alright, Han, ya had yer fun.” but when Jesse and Angela searched the room, there was no sign of the archer.

 

“Athena… has anyone come in or out of Agent Shimada’s room in the last twenty-four hours?” Angela kept her eyes on the dragon, now with more confusion. There was a long pause before the A.I. spoke.

 

“Records indicate that Agent Shimada was visited by guest number 013, Zenyatta where they remained until morning. Records also indicate that Agent Shimada has been alone since last night with no access made to the room.”

 

Jesse dragged his hand over his face, “Really outta get them codenames er somethin’.” then it crept into their minds. No one had been in or out. No one. “...Yer fuck’n shit’n me.  _ Hanzo?” _

__

 

* * *

 

The trip to the medbay was a blur. Hanzo had begrudgingly been shoved into a mass of blankets to keep him hidden. He'd also fought Jesse while Angela did what he felt was rather invasive testing on his body. Questions had been asked of course to determine the dragon’s intelligence and if he actually was Hanzo. Two taps for ‘yes’, one for ‘no’.

 

“Am I a handsome devil?” Jesse jokingly interrupted Angela’s questions. Hanzo’s eyes peered at him and his claws tapped the table once.

 

“Are you an idiot?” Angela poked her pen into the cowboy’s chest immediately followed by the sound of two taps.

 

“Yeah, that's Hanzo fer sure.”

 

Winston was informed, much to Hanzo’s displeasure. But he was the greatest scientific mind they had on staff, if he could stabilize Lena, he could help Hanzo. 

 

Probably. 

 

There had been something of an argument. As much as one could have with a dragon who couldn't speak. Hanzo couldn’t stay in the medbay. It wasn't equipped to deal with a dragon, much less, one who hadn’t quite come into how to move his body without running into everything. He also couldn’t stay locked away in his room nor wander on or off base on his own. The good doctor and Winston weren’t too keen on the idea of leaving Hanzo unmonitored, but neither could devote the time to being with him twentyfour-seven. After listing off every agent possible (and having a rather adverse reaction to the name Genji), it was decided that Jesse would be the one to watch over him for the time being. It helped that he actually offered.

 

* * *

By dinner time, Hanzo was starving. Given the whole incident, he’d not had breakfast and his assessment had gone on entirely through lunch. Not that there was a strict schedule to adhere to. It was just a bit difficult to think about all things considered.

 

“Ya must be pretty hungry.” Jesse said from his chair, considering the mass of Hanzo on his bed. Hanzo looked up and gave a nod. “Thought so. Don’t think I’ve seen ya eat all day… my fault, probably. I’ll get ya somethin’, just sit tight.”

 

That was fine by Hanzo. He could have a moment to himself. Of course, that had been his initial thought, but the closer Jesse got to the door, the more helpless he felt. As much as he’d hate to admit it, this new form scared him with too many unknowns and he did not want to be alone. With a chirp, Hanzo ungracefully dismounted from the bed, landing in an undignified heap on the floor, trying to skitter up to Jesse.

 

Jesse bit back a chuckle watching Hanzo move, but figured he’d be in for it if he so much as snickered. “Ya wanna come with? It's fine if ya do, but it's gonna take us damn near a lifetime while ya get situated with yerself… I got a suggestion. Might not like it though.”

 

A bit of thrashing and more than a few scratches later, Jesse supported Hanzo with one arm like a child. The dragon’s body neatly folded against him, with his head draped over Jesse’s shoulder. Whenever Hanzo got himself back together, he was sure he’d hear about this at length, but for now, it was the quickest way to travel with him.

 

“Oh...my goodness  _ me _ !” Lena gasped and zipped over to Jesse, examining Hanzo with wonder. Her exclamation bringing the attention of others to the pair. “Beauuuutiful!”

 

Jesse chuckled nervously, feeling Hanzo bury his little face into the side of his neck to hide. [ _ Do not dare let them touch me. I am not some pet! _ ] but of course as soon as he chittered out a response, Lena cooed and was soon joined by Lucio and Hana.

 

“Oh, cool! I haven’t seen a dragon outside of the ninja and Mr. Sourpuss on the battlefield,” Hana tilted her head. “I didn’t know they could be so small. Kinda cute. Whose is it? Actually, why do  _ you _ have it?”

 

“Uuh…” Jesse started, trying to grasp at an answer when both Lena and Hana reached out to pet the increasingly uncomfortable dragon. He stepped back, letting his flesh hand rub over the scales soothingly, “I wouldn’t do that if I were ya. He don’t take kindly to, uh, strangers.”

 

Lucio tried to find Hanzo’s face, raising the pitch of his voice in a bid to appear more friendly, “Hey there, little guy. Nobody here is gonna hurt you. He is really pretty. Must be Hanzo’s.”

 

[ _ Don’t you dare. _ ]

 

Jesse was getting nervous again. It had not been discussed, but he was more than positive Hanzo did not want anyone knowing he was currently being carried like a child, stuck in the body of a dragon. “Uh...somethin’ like that. Hanzo...uh...don’t rightly know where he came from. Just...sorta popped up. I’m, uh, keep’n an eye out for em. He doesn’t seem to know how to...uh...go back? To wherever it is them dragons come from.” he breathed a little easier seeing how the others just seemed to accept the explanation without question. They’d all just sort of accepted that dragons were a thing after having met the Shimadas. Reinhardt’s obsession with Hasselhoff was stranger than a little dragon on the Watchpoint.

 

“If’n ya don’t mind...little fella here is a might bit hungry and I don’t wanna keep em wait’n much longer.”

 

Hanzo was placed down on the countertop while Jesse went about looking for something suitably easy for him to eat. He was sure this was a healthcode violation and then inwardly swore at himself for thinking of himself as an animal. This was a (hopefully) temporary ailment. Jesse was scratching the back of his head in thought, Lucio came to the rescue, assisting him in finding things in the fridge along with some freshly cooked that would probably be safe for a dragon to eat. It was all piled onto a tray and Hanzo observed rather expectant eyes. Lena looking as if she was bursting to see the ‘cute little thing’ have its supper. Hana was no different and only Lucio reigned in his desire to see more of him. 

 

By some form of miracle, Jesse must have picked up on how tense his body became. “Sorry to disappoint,” he scooped up Hanzo who this time settled into him much easier, “but he don’t like eating ‘round people neither. I’ll just take this’n…” he trailed off, lifting the tray with his spare hand and heading back to his quarters.

 

Jesse had to get inventive to open his door while holding both a dragon and a tray of food, but they safely returned and after a moment’s hesitation, he placed the tray on the small desk against the wall. “I don’t even wanna think ‘bout what you would do to me if I for a  _ second _ put this on the ground.”

 

[ _ I am glad to see you have some sense in that head of yours. _ ]

 

“I’m just gonna go ahead and say ya called me brilliant. Think ya can manage climbing up the chair to eat? Gotta learn how to move on yer own. Dunno how long yer gonna be stuck like this.”

 

It was a fair point. Hanzo simply gave him a look and Jesse swore he wouldn’t laugh. Slowly, yet surely, Hanzo cautiously made his way over, learning the new way his body carried its weight and unabashedly ate quickly.

 

Jesse laughed. Hanzo glared.

 

“What? I said I wouldn’t laugh ‘bout you walk’n! I ain’t say nothin ‘bout you eat’n like ya done been starved for a week.”

 

Hanzo snorted. He would have blushed were it not for the scales.

 

“Ya know, yer way more expressive than you were before. Betcha ya don’t know how to control yer face. Kinda cute, actually.”

 

[ _ I am not  _ **_cute_ ** **.** ] he squeaked, cross.

 

“Yes, ya are. No, I don’t understand a single squeak or squawk, but I can sure guess. Yer a damn fine look’n man, make perfect sense ya make such a cute- ya gotta somethin’ here.” Jesse tapped at his cheek to indicate.

 

Hanzo’s muzzle was coated with bits of fish. He resisted the urge to lick at his chops, instead, craning his long neck to reach with his claws, failing miserably to make a difference. Jesse laughed at him again.

 

“Ya sure are one stubborn fella. C’mere, I’ll help ya.” he gently brushed off the bits with a smile, naturally moving to give Hanzo a scrub under his chin. Hanzo closed his eyes and purred. “Well, I’ll be…”

 

Hanzo’s eyes flew open and he stiffened, [ _ Not a word, Cowboy. Not a single word. _ ]

 

“Won’t tell nobody if ya don’t.” he winked. “Hope ya feel better with yer stomach full. I’ll remember it keep ya fed, promise. I’ll clean up, you get yerself settled in, alright? Ya know news travels fast ‘round here. There’s bound to be excitement ‘bout ya in the mornin.”

 

Hanzo climbed up to the foot of the bed and curled up, hoping that by morning, he’d be himself again.


	3. Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on mobile, so I hope its fine. This is unbetaed and is more a transition for the next chapter. Next one will be mostly through Hanzo’s POV.

When he woke, Jesse noticed a few things. Firstly, he felt vibration. Hanzo was purring. Secondly, the dragon was not at the foot of the bed where he had been at the start of the night. He was now most certainly lying lengthwise atop Jesse, ticking his nose with the tuft of his mane. And lastly, that he wanted nothing more than to pet him. Which he did.

 

Hanzo woke shortly after. Slowly at first, feeling a gentle pressure run down his body. Then suddenly, all at once. Startling and cutting Jesse as he wriggled to get himself off of him.

 

“Ow- fuck! That smarts. Watch those claws, darlin!” Jesse was now wide awake thanks to the sharp, stinging pain in his chest. “S’not like I put ya there. Just- aw hell, I’m bleed’n.”

 

Hanzo watched him leave to go clean himself up in the bathroom. He sat right outside the door and Jesse nearly stepped on him when he came out.

 

[Forgive me. I may have...overreacted.] Hanzo bumped his head against Jesse’s leg, looking more apologetic than the cowboy had ever seen when he was human.

 

He dropped to one knee and stroked Hanzo’s head, surprised that the dragon leaned into it. “S’fine. I know ya didn’t cut me up on purpose… Maybe we ought ta see if Angela has somethin’ ta file those down a smidge?”

 

It wasn't the worst idea. It was safer for both of them that way. Hanzo gave a single nod. 

 

“Good. Now just give me a couple of minutes ta get ready. How bout we get some breakfast first, then see Angie?”

* * *

 

Hanzo still eat his meals in the privacy of Jesse’s room. He didn't like how noisy or how sloppily he ate and wanted no one to see it. It was bad enough the cowboy had to take care of him, but at least there seemed to be an understanding there.

 

No sooner than Hanzo finished his did a knock come at the door. The dragon looked expectantly at Jesse who could only offer a shrug. As soon as the door opened, Hanzo curled himself into a defensive ball.

 

Genji bowed his head slightly,  “Pardon my intrusion. But when I heard you possessed a dragon, I was more than curious.”

 

He knew news would get around, but he hadn’t expected they'd come to him. Jesse instinctively made himself take up as much of the doorframe as possible, blocking the view of Hanzo. “I wouldn't say he's mine… I'm just....”

 

“Of course he isn't. Only the Shimada can call upon dragons. May I see him?”

 

He heard a soft squeak behind him, [Is he alone?]

 

Jesse couldn’t be sure what it meant, but he couldn’t deny Genji access forever. He was Hanzo’s brother. Maybe he could give insight. Jesse pressed his lips into a line and stepped aside, allowing the cyborg in.

 

“Has he been like this the whole time?” Genji brushed his hand over Hanzo, earning him a sound of protest.

 

“Now don't be like that, H- uh...you. Don't know his name. Uh, Hanzo never said.”

 

“Hmm. Well, he is quite beautiful. Leave it to Hanzo to gain yet another dragon. Even father only had two. Ever the impressive son.” Genji shook his head, a chuckle of unspoken fondness. “Still, it is strange that he is not by Hanzo’s side.”

 

Jesse was fairly talented at lying quickly. He had to be when he was an outlaw and it came in handy as an agent. “Said the lil guy was give’n him trouble. Wouldn't, ya know… ‘go back’. Can't have a loose dragon on a mission.”

 

Genji nodded sagely, “If he is as stubborn as my brother, this was a good decision. It is impressive, however, that not only the dragon, but Hanzo trusts you with its well being. You should feel honored.”

 

[Genji, please be quiet.] Hanzo huffed.

 

“Just look’n out fer a friend. Ain't do’n much.”

 

The cyborg chuckled again, “Your humbleness is adorable. You do more than you give yourself credit for, my friend. Thank you for letting me see him.”

 

Hanzo uncoiled himself when Genji departed, heaving a sigh of relief. 

 

“So...you trust me, huh?”

 

[McCree, if you say one idiotic thing, I-]

 

“Means a whole lot ta me. If ya do. Just...ya know, happy ta know the guy watch’n my back out there trusts me enough to let me watch his here. I've got yer back, darlin.”

 

Hanzo's eyes closed, [You are a good man, Jesse. I am honored to have you in my life.]

 

* * *

 

“Have you noticed any changes? Two for ‘yes’, one for ‘no’.” Angela began hooking various nodes to Hanzo’s long body. 

 

Hanzo tapped his now dulled claws against a metal tray once. That had been a lie. A white one at least. He'd noticed a lack of control and a desire to stick close to Jesse’s heat. Not that he would ever say so even if he  _ could  _ speak. 

 

“Jesse, have you noticed anything?”

 

“A bit.” he rubbed his chin, “He takes ta human food just fine. Haven't seen any problems there. Acts a bit different, not by a whole lot, mind you. Probably just stress er somethin. But he's a tad touchy.”

 

[I am  _ no  _ such thing. I merely do not wish to be seen.]

 

“See what I mean? Betcha he got snippy. Hard to tell when all he can do is squeak. But if he ain't cute as a button when he does it.”

 

[ _ McCree! _ ]

 

Angela poorly suppressed a giggle, “That he is. Now open up, I need to take your temperature.”

 

Hanzo’s puffed up, holding his head up in refusal. He hated these prodding tests and embarrassment aside, he felt fine despite being an enormous lizard.

 

“Mr. Shimada. I need to compare it to yesterday. Now, you can either open your mouth or I'll have Jesse hold you down and we will take your temperature from the rectum.”

 

Hanzo went rigid and immediately opened his mouth. He heard Jesse bark with laughter and Angela smiled, looking pleased. 

 

“Good choice.”

* * *

 

Within the next few days they fell into something of a pattern. Jesse would wake with Hanzo on or wrapped around some part of his body. Meals were always taken in Jesse’s room. Hanzo practiced moving around by going on long walks with Jesse. Winston and Angela still remained stumped. 

 

Jesse got the itch to visit the practice range, going several rounds making sure his aim stayed sharp. He let the spent casings fall from the revolver before loading it up again. 

 

For a moment, he'd wondered why Hanzo hadn’t made a quip about his flair for trick shots or made a wager on aim. A soft, long whine reminded him why. Hanzo could not speak. 

 

The cowboy turned to him and could not help but frown. Hanzo lay on the floor, pressed flat and looking absolutely defeated.

 

“Aw, shucks. Sorry, Han, wasn't think’n. It must be kill’n ya not be’n able ta shoot.”

 

[I cannot practice. I cannot run. Reading is a chore. This has long since overstayed it's welcome.]

 

Jesse thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. “Yer look’n ta kill some time, burn some energy?”

 

Hanzo lifted his head, clearly interested in having something to do. 

 

“Think I might have somethin’ for ya. Follow me.”

 

It was not until Jesse took a turn and went through a door he'd never used that he began to question where they were going. This area of the watchpoint looked seldom used with most things off or in low power mode.

 

“Back in the day, when there were more of us, used ta be all sorts would use this wing. Now, I think only Ana and Angela come out this way.” Jesse tapped the last door opened and Hanzo could smell chlorine. 

 

[A...pool?] The dragon looked at Jesse.

 

“We're gonna give you a workout.”

 

Jesse stripped down to a pair of thankful dark boxer-briefs. He'd not had a reason to have swimming trunks in years. He dipped into the heated water and reached out his arms, beckoning. 

 

Hanzo eyed the pool at its edge warily. He could swim, but could he swim  _ now _ ? With a deep breath, he slipped in to find out.

 

He sank.

 

Quick on his feet, Jesse ducked under and hauled the wriggling dragon to the surface. Holding him by his little hands. “Shhh, shhh. S’alright. I gotcha, darlin. We just have ta getcha move’n.”

 

[Don’t you dare let go!] Hanzo squeaked in distress.

 

“Not go’n nowhere.” still holding the dragon’s hands, he paced backwards, letting Hanzo’s long body trail through the water. “Try ta move. Yeah, jus like that. Keep it up. Yer a natural.”

 

Jesse’s voice was calm and soothing. He wore a gentle smile while Hanzo figured out how to keep himself afloat. His head was held high as soon as he found his rhythm. Jesse turned it into a competition as soon as he was sure Hanzo was fine on his own. That had been his mistake. The dragon’s body was better built for it, literally and figuratively swimming laps around Jesse. 

 

About an hour later, they were both tapped out. Hanzo panted, catching his breath on the concrete surrounding the pool. Jesse could swear there was a smile on that little face.

 

[Thank you, Jesse. ]

 

“I'm  _ beat _ .”

 

“Agent McCree,” Athena’s voice echoed, “You have been requested to the debriefing room at your earliest convenience.”

 

“Debr-...yeah, I hear ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we have about two more to go, guys. Thank you again for all the kudos, you beautiful people.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that the introduction of this is over, we can dive into dragon Hanzo.


End file.
